


No Objections

by leydileyla



Series: Leydileyla's Spontaneous Kiss Event [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Library, Kissing, Making Out, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Other, Pining, Sexual Tension, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leydileyla/pseuds/leydileyla
Summary: Prompt Number 2:During an argument, in which two characters have yet to reveal their feelings for each other, one of the characters shuts the other one up by kissing them, and suddenly everything’s forgiven (because the argument was really only about how they’ve hurt each other emotionally, because neither of them won’t freaking admit that they’re in love with each other)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Leydileyla's Spontaneous Kiss Event [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148912
Kudos: 23





	No Objections

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly toxic behaviour in this drabble, just to warn you guys.

“Fuck off Malfoy.” You said without lifting your head from the large book about Herbology that you had open in front of you. You knew it was him. From his scent alone. The scent that was burned into your mind, the scent of his cologne that no other wizard could carry so boldly.

“I won’t.” He said as he took the empty seat next to you in the library. You huffed in annoyance, your face warming up with fury. You didn’t want to deal with the boy who had taken over your body, mind and soul. You were infuriated because of it, you weren’t supposed to catch feelings for the Prince of Arrogance.

“Look at me Y/L/N.” He ordered with a low voice, not wanting to attract the attention of Madam Pince. He was so used to everyone complying to anything he wished, he hated when he didn’t get his way. You ignored him, never wanting to give him what he wants. Truth was, you didn’t know what he wanted, what he desired. The relationship between you consisted of constant mockery and arguments and the mutual desire that you never wanted to admit. You pining for him and the boy pining for you.

His body was starting to tense up from where he was seated. You carried on turning the pages of the book, putting on an act, acting like you were looking for something. An act that you both knew was false.

“ _Y/L/N_.” He growled into your ear.

“I don’t want to repeat myself, Malfoy.” You said looking intently of a drawing of a Devil’s Snare. And that seemed like it was enough for him,

“I won’t be tolerating this kind of behaviour,” he spat, as he suddenly stood up and shut the book you were reading which made a loud noise. You were about to scold him for causing such a rumpus in the library, with no desire to face Madam Pince, when he yanked you up from the wrist, pulling you towards the exit.

“What are you-” he cut you off, before you could finish off your question.

“We need to talk.” He said sternly, so you just gulped down and followed him, trying to keep up with his fast paced steps that were rushing through the corridor. He stopped when he found what he was looking for. The first empty classroom he could locate. Pulling you in, he looked around before shutting the door and casting a locking spell on it.

“You can’t lock me in a bloody classroom Malfoy, that’s enough!” You yelled, grabbing for your wand. But before you could charm the door to unlock, you heard the word,

“ _Expeliarmus_!” And you felt your wand fly out of your hand, into his.

“Stop it, and listen to me!” He exclaimed losing any patience he had left, if he even had any to start with.

“What? _What_ is it!? You can’t mess around like this Malfoy!”

“At least I’m not messing around with that blonde Hufflepuff like you are!” He retaliated, making you take a step back with shock. You could see flames flickering in his icy cold eyes.

“What the fuck does that have anything to do with this?” You demanded, starting to feel your blood boiling. How dare he? How dare he question you when he has done much worse.

“You love to torment me Y/L/N!”

“Oh yeah Malfoy? Well, what about you? Fucking anything that comes in your way, rubbing it in my face as if we’re holding scores!” You screamed. He was taken aback by that, and it made you proud. You wanted him to know how much pain he had caused. Even though there was no way he would know, he thought you merely hated him and despised him. Maybe because you told him that he repulsed you on a daily basis.

“I’m free to do whatever I please Y/L/N. Last time I checked I had no strings attached to anyone.” He replied coldly.

“Exactly, that applies to me aswell! You can do whatever the fuck you like and I can do whatever the fuck I want to!” You couldn’t take it anymore, you started to move towards him, to grab your wand back and leave.

“I can do whatever the fuck I like?” He asked as he raised an eyebrow, making you stop your steps.

“Do whatever pleases you Malfoy, it’s no concern of mine,” you snapped. You saw a flicker in his eyes. You saw the fire take over. And before you knew it, he had closed the small gap between you and wrapped his arms around you, to crash his lips against yours. The first instinct you had was to push him back, _how dare he_? How dare he lay his hands on you? How dare he melt in to you with his eyes shut tightly? But then you felt it, the feelings you had bottled up deep down within you, escape. Escape through your lips, into his. And that’s when you let in. You closed your eyes and let him kiss you, and you kissed him back. Letting the passion, and hate and desperation and fury run through you like a strong current trying to find its way. Months and months of pushing him afar, only made you pull him in closer in the moment.

You felt him pull back, and you were almost disappointed. Opening your eyes, you saw him looking at you with a huge grin on his face. The flames still flickering in his eyes, had taken a more playfull stance.

“You’ll be the death of me Y/L/N.” He said as he was staring at your lips.

“Oh you’ve already killed me Draco Malfoy,” you replied teasingly. He chuckled, raising his hand to touch the side of your face, making you shiver in the process. You noticed you wanted more of him. You wanted all of him. He leaned in towards your ear, his hot breath tickling the soft flesh,

“You’re all mine now, there is no way in this world I’m sharing.” He whispered, and you knew this was an order. An order you would comply to with no hesitance.

“Who said anything about sharing? I’ll kill anyone who comes close to you.” You sang, but he knew you were dead serious. It made him laugh, and the sight of him laughing so carelessly made your heart lighten up.

“I know you will, Y/L/N. Meet me at the Room of Requirements in an hour,” he said smugly, staring into you, “I don’t want any objections.” He added.

“See you in an hour Malfoy,” you simply replied. He nodded and handed you back your wand, your fingers grazing each other made both of you hold your breath.

You watched as he left the classroom, leaving you there, not believing what had just happened, how it had happened and why it had happened. Snapping out of it, you headed back to the library to pick up your stuff, barely being able to stop yourself from smiling foolishly on the way.


End file.
